nueva amistad
by Reynadraki
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en lugar de Anabeth Chase fuera Ariadna Water la que se encontrara y le diera la bienvenida a Thalía Grace, al salir del árbol en el que estaba convertida al final del segundo libro?


**esta es una historia de percy Jackson, ojala y les guste!, no se si me quede bien, pero como a veces me identifico con ella, pues creo que si me va a quedar muy bien ;).**

**Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, solamente Ariadna Water y su hermana.**

**Aviso: este fic participa en el reto: ¨Thalía hija del dios del rayo¨ del foro ¨el monte olimpo¨.**

**palabras totales: 1925**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Quién eres?**

(POV de Thalía)

Siendo un árbol no tenía mucho que hacer, solamente si acaso cuidar el campamento y ver el medio ambiente, odiaba que los pájaros y animales defecaran a mis pies, o bueno, raíces, pero es casi lo mismo, no creen?. No me arrepiento de haberme sacrificado por Anabeth y Luke, ellos eran mis amigos y siempre lo serán, por lo que me siento feliz de haber contribuido a que estuvieran a salvo

Lo que me dolía era que Luke los hubiera traicionado, y todo para hacerles pagar a los dioses por sus errores, eso y que al parecer no le importara que yo me convirtiera en árbol. Antes de comenzar el verano, bueno, muuuucho antes de eso, estaba pensando en, ay no se, pero el caso es que estaba lloviendo cuando vi como un joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes se acercaba por la ladera, con su madre y un sátiro.

Estaban huyendo de algo, a juzgar por su respiración entrecortada y el pánico en su voz y rostros, lo confirme cuando se acercó el minotauro por la colina, no les preste atención hasta que el joven, creo que Percy Jackson, se estrello con el minotauro en mi, sacudiéndome levemente y provocándome un dolor muy fuerte, al final lo logró derrotar y yo me alegré por el, pero luego me sentí furiosa por lo que me hizo.

Paso todo este año, junto al verano, hasta que lo volviera a ver, cuando Luke me enveneno con una pitón del tártaro, por lo que me fui muriendo poco a poco y las barreras que protegían el campamento empezaron a debilitarse, lo cual me preocupo, ya que sin esas barreras el campamento sería visible para cualquier humano o monstruo, lo cual iba a dificultar este año.

Al principio creí que no iba a poder curarme, hasta que Clarisse colocó el vellocino de oro, el cual creí que solamente era un mito, y de inmediato sentí el veneno siendo expulsado del tronco y de las ramas, las cuales comenzaron a reverdecerse y las barreras protectoras volvían a restaurarse, pero para evitar que lo robaran pusieron a un dragón bebé, Peleo, a que lo vigilara, me pareció buena idea, asi estaría seguro y nadie evitaría que me sanara del todo e incluso que me fortaleciera más que antes.

No pensaba en nada, pero de repente sentí un tirón en mi vientre, junto a una sensación de empuje, como si algo me estuviera sacando de la tierra, entrando en pánico y tratando de usar algo o asirme de algo para poder quedarme donde estaba, pero fue inútil, sentí el aire fresco en mi cara, junto a una voz que jamás había oído, sintiendo una sensación de bienestar y seguridad.

Abrí mis ojos azules y vi un cielo despejado, apenas amaneciendo, el campamento estaba en total quietud y nadie estaba despierto, o bueno, casi nadie, solamente una chica, de como unos 16 años, con alas en su espalda, de color plateado, cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, vestía una armadura y me miraba con incredulidad y alegría, no sabía su nombre, pero creo que la conozco.

-Thalía, eres tu?-me preguntó, emocionada.

-si, quien eres tu?-le conteste, desconfiada.

-Ariadna Water, hija de Poseidón-dándome la mano.

-creía que solo era Jackson-musite.

-no, además esta mi hermana gemela Adriana-sonriendo.

No lo podía creer, es decir, acabo de salir del árbol, con 15 años de edad, casi a punto de los 16, y cuando salgo me entero de que en realidad no son 1, sino 3 hijos de Poseidón, dos de ellos hermanos, o bueno, hermanas gemelas, pero bueno, no creo que eso signifique mala cosa, pero me resultaba bastante extraño sus alas, asi como un extraño tatuaje de tridente en su cuello y una pulsera en su muñeca derecha. Me levante con su ayuda, un poco débil, ya que antes no recibía mucho alimento y me sostuve de su mano.

Se dio cuenta de que la miraba de arriba hacia abajo, deteniéndome en el tatuaje, por lo que suspiró pesadamente y me dio la mano para que me sostuviera, ya que cuando me sujete después de unos minutos me zafé, sintiéndome algo tonta por la imagen que proyectaba, esta vez, sin soltarme y viendo que nos dirigíamos a una cabaña apartada de las demás, en el bosque de entrenamientos.

Se veía normal, pero cuando abrió la puerta y entramos era más grande de lo que parecía, hasta tenía gimnasio y un como establo personal, ni idea de porque, había tres camas allí, cada una ubicada alrededor de la cabaña, en una de ellas se distinguía una silueta femenina, igualmente con alas de pegaso, pero las suyas eran doradas, con una pluma plateada en la esquina de cada una de ellas.

-es mi hermana-dijo Ariadna, al seguir mi mirada.

-hermana o hermanastra?-le pregunte.

-hermana, es Water como yo-sonriendo

Conque eran hijas de la misma madre, que interesante, se quitó su armadura, revelando una camiseta del campamento mestizo, además de unos jeans color azul marino, un poco rasgados, pero de ahí en fuera en perfecto estado, encendió la luz del establo, de forma que no le diera a su hermana Adriana en la cara y me dijo que me sentara y que no había problema con que estuviera allí, que no causaría problemas.

Me senté en la paja, preguntándole porque tenían un establo y porque sus alas de pegaso, no entendía nada y estaba segura de que no habían nacido con ellas, que yo sepa no había hijos de Poseidón con alas de pegaso, ya que eso era un símbolo del cielo y de mi padre, lo cual me ponía bastante incómoda. Se dio la vuelta y se sentó a mi lado, enseñándome la pulsera y notando una inscripción en ella, era algo asi: ¨_la maldición te perseguirá, solo cuando un sacrificio del corazón realices, se curara, un don se te dara y una responsabilidad has de cumplir¨._

-de que maldición habla?-le pregunte

-es una larga historia Thalía-me contesto.

-tengo tiempo-le insistí-por favor-le rogué.

-ahh, de acuerdo-tomando su gorra.

Me puse cómoda y ella me dio una taza de chocolate, la cual me bebí de un trago, agradeciendo la sensación de calor que me llegó a lo más profundo, y escuchando que la maldición se la impuso Hades, como castigo por el juramento roto, por tercera vez, y que cuando ella nació su hermana fue separada por su propio bien, que sentiría el dolor de los demás como suyo y sus pensamientos hasta que se reunieran las hermanas y una de las dos muriera por la otra, reviviendo como inmortal. Adriana ya había resultado muerta, en un accidente y ya tenía sus alas, asi como su pulsera, pero lo ocultó cuando ella fue por su hermana.

-no te dolió enterarte de eso?-le pregunte.

-un poco, ciertamente-me confeso, tímida.

Al final ella murió a manos de una quimera y revivió, como inmortal y la consorte de su padre Poseidón, lo cual me generó un sentimiento de celos, ya que mi padre solo me transformó en árbol pero no me revivió una vez que eso pasó, pero no deje que se me notara y tome una lanza, terminando de oir como se sintió una vez que se despertó y vio de nuevo a su madre, Yurli, y a Adriana, aunque no le encanto ver a su padre, ya que se le presento después de 16 años de ausencia.

Terminada la historia se transformó en pegaso, ante mi mirada llena de sorpresa, y me dirigió mi mano hasta su lomo, acariciándola levemente, sintiendo la suave textura de sus alas y de su crin, me llegaron sus pensamientos a mi mente y me dijo que de vez en cuando viajaba al océano a ver a su padre, pero solo lo esencial y de vez en cuando había podido ver a Zeus, ganándose solamente una mirada de respeto. Se volvió a transformar y vi su cuerpo desnudo, notando que era algo delgada, antes de que se pusiera de nuevo su armadura, acercándose a mi lentamente y abrazándome.

-sabía que volverías Thalía-sonriendo.

-como lo supiste?-le pregunte.

-tuve un sueño y un presentimiento-dándome ropa nueva.

-para que es esto, a donde vamos?-sonando algo asustada.

-debemos avisarle a Quirón... y a Anabeth-después de cierta pausa.

Sentí un nudo formarse en mi garganta, no sabía si estaba lista para enfrentarlos, que pensarían de mi?, es curioso, ya que temía más de Anabeth y de Jackson que de Quirón, tal vez por ella ser mi amiga y el porque era hijo de Poseidón y porque sentía una extraña sensación al pensar en el que me era desconocida. Pero no tenía de otra, por lo que asentí lentamente y vi como se alejaba y despertaba lentamente a su hermana y le susurraba que fuera a la casa grande, que la vería allí. y que no se tardara mucho.

En cierta forma me agrado que no la despertara y que me viera allí de inmediato, me dio un arco que encontró allí cerca, sentí una sensación cálida, asi como cuando me dio mi escudo de la egida, el cual tenía la imagen de medusa en su escudo, tal que parecía bastante real. Salimos de la cabaña y cerró la puerta, me dio una capa con capucha, ya que los campistas ya estaban despiertos, aunque nadie se acercaba al árbol, cosa curiosa, pero Ariadna me dijo que era porque puso un artefacto que los alejara de allí, hasta que ella misma lo quitara.

Caminamos con prisa, sin detenernos pese a que se acercaban tratando de saber quien era, afortunadamente al ver a Ariadna se alejaban como si de una furia se tratase, eso es bueno. La cabaña grande se veía tal y como me la imaginaba, escuchando a Quirón y a Anabeth, asi como a Jackson y a Grover, discutiendo acerca de porque estaban en la cabaña y que ellos habían tenido un sueño extraño.

Me detuve detrás de un arbusto, sintiéndome en pánico, haciendo que Ariadna se detuviera también y me mirara con curiosidad y comprensión, poniendo una mano en mi hombro y tranquilizándome con palabras buenas y llenas de sentimiento, aunque aun asi no me convencía del todo de esto.

-descuida, estarás bien-me dijo

-como reaccionaran?-hincándome.

-de manera sorpresiva e incrédula-siendo sincera.

-seguirán siendo mis amigos?-le pregunte, tímida de nuevo

-jamás dejaron de serlo-alzándome con fuerza.

Me quede helada ante la sensación de volar, pero me sentí aliviada cuando solo me levanto del suelo y me puso de pie, ya que creí que me iba a llevar volando o algo asi, como saben bien, yo le temo a las alturas, algo irónico siendo la hija del dios del rayo y el cielo, con el sentimiento levantado, sonreí, con seguridad y me acomode la capucha, echando a andar y no deteniéndome, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que volaba por unos 30 cms del suelo, sabía que estaría bien, con su apoyo, lo estaré.

FIN

Nota: en lugar de Anabeth, es mi OC, Ariadna, quien se encuentra a Thalía, cuando sale expulsada del árbol al final del segundo libro. espero les haya gustado, gracias!.


End file.
